gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Ultimate Battle
Disney Ultimate Battle is a Crossover Fighting Games Between many Disney, Disney Channel, and Pixar Franchises for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS Is the Game made by Avalanche Software. Gameplay The game is a clone of "Super Smash Bros.", in which up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Disney, Disney Channel and Pixar franchises. Like "Super Smash Bros.", players seek to knock opposing characters off the stage. The stage are not enclosed arenas but rather an arena with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms Like "PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale" & "Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion", players damage other players to receive "Power Orbs that build up powermeter at the bottom of the screen. "Power Orbs" can occasionally be found on the stage as well. Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of super moves which can be used to defeat opponents. Every time you kill someone, you get a kill point, and whoever has the most kill points at the end wins Characters Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) Donald Duck (Donald Duck Cartoons) Goofy (Goofy Cartoons) Pete (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) Oswald The Lucky Rabbit (Oswald Cartoons/Epic Mickey) Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) Lilo and Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Aladdin (Aladdin) Rapunzel (Tangled) Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell) Chicken Little (Chicken Little) Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinson) Bolt (Bolt) Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) Oz (Oz: The Great and Powerful) Kevin Flynn (TRON: Legacy) John Carter (John Carter) Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Victor and Sparky (Frankenweenie) Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana) Troy Bolton (High School Musical) Kim Possible (Kim Possible) Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) Zack and Cody (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski Surban Daredevil) Milo, Bea, and Oscar (Fish Hooks) Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Dipper & Mabel (Gravity Falls) Woody (Toy Story) Mike & Sulley (Monsters Inc./Monsters University) Mr. Incredibles (The Incredibles) Remy (Ratatouille) WALL-E (WALL-E) Russell (Up) Mérida (Brave) DLC Characters Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) Peter Pan (Peter Pan) Captain Rockhopper (Club Penguin) Pochontas (Pochontas) Stage Steamboat Willie (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) Inside Monstro (Pinocchio) Maglecficent's Castle (Sleeping Beauty) Agrabah Rooftops (Aladdin) Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) Neverland (Peter Pan) Jumbaa's Lab (Lilo and Stitch) Hundred Decares Hoods (Winnie the Pooh) Pride Rocks (The Lion King) Corona (Tangled) Pixie Hollow (Tinker Bell) The Muppets Stage (The Muppets) Sixth Street Orphanage (Meet the Robinson) Oakey Oak (Chicken Little) New York City (Bolt) Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) Caribbean Paradise (Pirates of the Caribbean) Tron City (TRON: Legacy) Wild West (The Lone Ranger) East High School Gym (High School Musical) Middleton High School (Kim Possible) Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverley Place) Tipton Hotel, Boston (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Doofenshmirtz' Lair (Phineas and Ferb) Freshwater High (Fish Hooks) Gravity Falls, Orgeon (Gravity Falls) Sunnyside Daycare Playground (Toy Story) Tokyo (Cars) Monsters University (Monsters University) Sydney, Australia (Finding Nemo) Nomanisan Island (The Incredibles) Gusteau's (Ratatouille) BNL Starliner (WALL-E) Spirit of Adventures (Up) DunBroch Castle (Brave) Rivals Arena (Disney Ultimate Battle) Training Stage Medium, Large (Disney Ultimate Battle Boss Arena (Disney Ultimate Battle) DLC Stages Captain Rockhopper's Ship (Club Penguin) Items Paintbrush (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) TBA Pre-Order Costumes Mickey Mouse - 1930's Mickey Donald Duck - 1930's Donald Goofy - 1930's Goofy Pete - 1930's Pete Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - 1930's Oswald TBA Minion Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) Daisy Duck (Donald Duck Cartoons) Max Goof (Goofy Cartoons) Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck) Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Simba (The Lion King) Pleakly (Lilo and Stitch) Abu (Aladdin) Flynn Rider (Tangled) Rosetta (Tinker Bell) Runt (Chicken Little) Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) Mitten (Bolt) Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) Sam Flynn (TRON: Legacy) Finley (Oz: The Great and Powerful) Tonto (The Lone Ranger) Dejah Thoris (John Carter) Edgar (Frankenweenie) Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) Lola Lola Luftnagle (Hanah Montana) Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) Justin Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) London Tipton (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Gunther Magnuson (Kick Buttowski Surban Daredevil) Clamantha (Fish Hooks) Howard Wienerman (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) Lightning McQueen (Cars) Mr. Waternoose (Monsters University) Nemo (Finding Nemo) Dash Parr (The Incredibles) Emile (Ratatoullie) EVE (WALL-E) Carl (Up) King Fergus (Brave) Rivals TBA Category:Fighting Games Category:Disney Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games